Night Rage
Night Rage 'is a Mystery Class dragon that inhabit only in cold and dark places with thick snow all over the place such as in the Artic Regions where sun's rays doesn't reach the land. Due to their extreme intelligence that mostly same or maybe greater than humans, they were able to avoid contact from other creatures of course, except for its preys. However, every 500 years... A special individual is being born due to an unknown reason which is twice or maybe, triple in size compare to the normal individuals of the species with much greater strenght and speed, even the built of the body is quite more muscular. They are the very close relative of Night Fury but are more larger, bulkier and faster. With stronger firepower, plasma charges and unique green flames. Physical Appearance 'Egg The Night Rage's egg was all over jet black with light markings on the top of the eggshell. It is oval in shape and has huge size, 2 feet in height and can weight up to 5 to 6 kilograms. 'Kid/Young' When they hatched, a 2 to 3 feet jet black dragon emerges with a pure jet black coloring all over the body and darker around the small, undeveloped spines on their neck to the tip of their tail and each side of their tail while the skin on the wings are the one's lighter. Their spines are only 1 inch in lenght. To define a male or female young Night Rage, it will be seen throught the built of their body and their horns. A male has larger horns facing backward then upward at the tip and the body built was bit bulky. While a female has shorter horns that seemed to only point backward and the body is less bulkier. But, it is a different story for the special individual that they already stand in 4 feet high and are bulkier than those normal ones even, bulkier than male individuals and the horns are slightly developed, the spines are bit longer about 3-4 inches. 'Teen/Adolescent' When they reach the teen age, their body grow bulkier and bulkier, and have more muscles all over the body with their strenght and speed that grew stronger. The males are now muscular but in a toned way with their horns larger, longer and almost facing forward at the half. Their spines are now sharp-edged and 10-20 inches in lenght, their claws are fully developed and their teeth grew sharper, and their tail is now also thicker. The wings are strong enough to fly at long distances without resting. While females, the body is also bulkier but not as bulky compare to males with less muscle all over the body. Their horns are slender than males that they face backward and facing upright at the end, their spines are also sharp-edged but are shorter, 10-14 inches in lenght but the claws are longer and sharper than those of males that were thick and slightly short. And their teeth is more sharper and their tail is thinner than males. With this less bulky and muscular body, they are faster and agile compare to males and are more deadly. However, male or female... The special individual has a very muscular body with larger horns, sharper teeth, thicker and more sharp-edged spines that can grew 15-30 inches in lenght, its wings are surprisingly very muscular compare to normal ones and the tail is very thick about thick as a rhino's legs. It can stand 7-8 feet high, same as the height of adult ones compare to normal teen Night Rages that can only stand about 5 feet high. And all of these bulky body and dense muscles, he or she is surprisingly fast and agile than the females of the normal individuals with a very immense strenght and durability. The body color is still the same except for the claws that are obviously darker in color. 'Adult' As I mention before, adults can stand 7-8 feet high with now full developed muscles and bulky body, the wings are now muscular and the tail is thicker. Males have thick horns, backward in direction of produring then almost facing forward at the half, their body is now very muscular and bulky including their wings, their limbs are thicker and are more stronger than before. Females are also a bit less muscular and bulkier than males, their horns are also thinner than males with almost facing backward and facing upright at the tip. This also give them advantage at speed and agility. While the special ones have a very unique appearnace. It has a very muscular and bulky body but are in a toned way, the wings are also more muscular than befofe together with their limbs and the tail is thicker than ever with their spines thicker and are more sharp-edged and long (about 35-50 inches long). He/she also become more stronger, faster and agile. Abilities and Natural Weaponry 'Normal Individuals' 'Firepower' Plasma Blast The plasma blast of this large cousin of Night Fury is more destructive and dangerous that a very weak blast is enough to wipe a whole town and the very powerful blast has the same effect similar to a nuclear bomb upon landing. However, the dragon can also create a very weak plasma fire called spark 'that is enough to light torches and grill food. 'Green Flame It is surprisingly cold in temperature but, upon impact it is very destructive that can almost destroy anything on the path of the fire. However, after the impact this flame is gentle and stay where it is scorching without burning anything but... WATCH OUT!!! This gentleness will soon wreck and explode when the dragon create a small spark from the eyes of the reptile that lights the flame, causing it to explode and the more the fire on the place... It is more dangerous, even dangerous than the Plasma Blast. Luckily, the dragon only ignites it when the target is very dangerous or a threat to their lives. 'Bite Force' With a jaw loaded with a powerful muscle and equipped with sharp teeth, the bite of this dragon is enormous. It can easily crush the very hard metal in its jaws and dealt wounds to dragons and other creatures with a very thick protection on their skin. 'Horns' The horns growing on the dragon's head is very tough and hard that even the very best cutting equipment cannot cut or destroy it. These horns are enough to cause sever injury or even death upon charging at the opponent. 'Claws' Night Rage's claws are designed for the snowy environment and it is very useful at clawing on glaciers even on very smooth ice. It can penetrate a very thick ice by just one try. However, the dragon also uses its claws to kill its prey and also a weapon for fighting against opponents. to be continue... Category:Dragon species Category:Tamable